Loyalty
by Buffmanican
Summary: Naruto is ANBU agent Toad under the Third Hokage's command. At sixteen he is given a task that will challenge him and his loyalty to the village. Inner struggles with his literal demon have him questioning what it really means to be a ninja. On top of that the clan of one of his closest friends may start an uprising. (AU slight OOC don't own cover pic or Naruto) StrongANBU!Naruto


I got a burst of inspiration for this story while watching the anime. Just to warn you characters may be slightly different and the plot won't really follow the mango or anime. Things happen later and its different. Naruto does not belong to me. This is pure fanfiction where there will be the possibility of OC's to help the story. So please enjoy.

Plot: Naruto is an ANBU agent under the Third Hokage's command. At sixteen he is given a task that will challenge him and his loyalty to the village. Inner struggles with his literal demon have him questioning what it really means to be a ninja. On top of that the clan of one of his closest friends may start an uprising. (Yes the Uchiha are still alive. Like I said things are different and happen later then in the original series.

Chapter One: Phantom

Naruto stared at his target. He was a Lord's son that had wrongfully forced himself on his employer's daughter. Personally Naruto could care less what nobles got up to in their free time. But a job was a job. He stealthily made his way through the shadows.

He took out a senbon and infused it with wind chakra. With expert aim he threw it. The small weapon hit the boy's skull and flew right through to the other side. Naruto watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud.

Making his way down to the body he quickly retrieved his senbon and made sure the target was dead. Blood was already leaking from the small hole in his head. He stared at the Lord's son's lifeless eyes. He was satisfied. He sealed the body in a scroll and left no evidence of his presence. He would dispose of the body in a noticeable place after he proved to his employer that the boy was dead.

Naruto dropped off his mission report to the Third. He looked up at him. He still had on his strong ANBU toad mask. "How did it go?" Sarutobi asked after a long silent moment.

"Boring and easy." He replied.

The Third let out a low chuckle. "Where did you leave the body?"

Toad shrugged, "just outside the victim's town. They should have found him by now." Naruto leaned on one leg. "Honestly I don't understand why you even gave me this job jiji. It was too easy for me."

Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed I understand that. But I couldn't have this mission being messed up. Assassinating nobles is always a dangerous game. No one can know it was us who were hired. Even though we are a major power who's to say they won't go to someone like Iwa to get back at us."

Naruto hummed quietly then said, "No worries jiji they will never know." The Third waved his hand giving his subordinate the que that he could leave. Naruto bowed then left.

Naruto had gone back to the ANBU headquarters. He made his way through the corridors till he came to the locker room. He moved to his locker and opened it up. He pulled out his green Jōnin flak jacket and black shinobi pants and shirt. He removed his ANBU gear and put on his normal Jōnin gear. He sighed deeply then headed out to a training field.

He went right to conditioning as he entered the field. About halfway through his practice another person joined him. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke Uchiha watching him. They had been friends since their Genin days. Although they didn't see much of each other ever since Naruto joined ANBU.

He halted his practice and leisurely moved over to his friend. Sasuke handed him a water bottle. "I had heard you got back Naruto. You've been on so many missions lately."

Naruto leaned up against a tree and sipped the water. "Yeah I know. I'm surprised the Third hasn't already sent me out on another one."

Sasuke sat down followed soon by Naruto. "Itachi told me you've been working on a special case." Itachi had become Naruto's team leader when he had joined ANBU. They had been working together for nearly three years now.

"You know I'm not supposed to talk about it Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was observing him. "He said it was dangerous." Naruto looked at him. He shook his head and sighed. The job he was on was long term and hard. Luckily it wasn't a full time thing since information was lacking.

"Everything is dangerous in the ANBU Sasuke. This job is just like any other. I know you're concerned and I appreciate that. But I can handle this. Otherwise Sandaime-sama would not have put me on this mission." Naruto handed him back the water.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "don't act cocky Naruto. Does your mission have something to do with the infiltration?"

Naruto glared at him, "I wasn't being cocky! And no! Maybe. Shut up I can't tell you anything." He pouted and crossed his arms. Sasuke's smirk just made him angrier.

"It so does. You can't hide it from me Naruto."

"I'm supposed to. No one can know about my mission unless their authorized to. Not even my old team. Kakashi-sensei doesn't even know."

"Are you allowed to ask for help?"

Naruto looked up at the sky in thought. "Uh… I don't know… Hey! I can handle this on my own!"

Sasuke snorted. He had that proud stuck up Uchiha air about him. "I want to help you. I think there is more to the infiltration then you think. I mean come on, they guy broke in without setting off a single alarm. If you ask me… he let us find out he was here."

Naruto nodded, "I know. The problem is I can't pick up his trail. Not even sage mode has helped me… Hey! Stop that I can't tell you anything."

"Well you just did."

"Shut up."

"Let's spar Naruto. I'm going to ask the Hokage to join you on the mission."

Naruto groaned. "I don't want you to join. You'll steal all the glory."

His old team mate rolled his eyes again. "There won't be any glory if you end up dead Naruto." They stood and faced each other. "You know I've always got your back."

They didn't waste any more time chatting. They charged each other and engaged themselves into a powerful battle. They were both highly skilled Jōnin. Although Sasuke soon got the upper hand on him. Naruto may be in the ANBU but Sasuke could still get the upper hand on him every once in a while.

By the end they were both panting. Naruto had managed to avoid being defeated and in the end it was a draw. They sat back down by the tree and took a much needed break. Their spars were always intense. It didn't take long before a third party joined them. Itachi stood a ways off watching them.

Sasuke watched his older brother. "I guess I should go. Want to join us for dinner?" Naruto shrugged and stood with him. He was a frequent guest at the Uchiha compound. Ever since they had become team mates under Kakashi he spent a lot of time training with the Uchiha.

He had found a family in them. He had also found out when he became a Chunin that Sasuke's mom had actually been close friends with his mother. It made sense that she always treated him kindly. Fugaku was still a little cold towards him. But he expected no less from the stoic clan leader.

They walked over to Itachi. Naruto greeted his super with a respectful nod that Itachi returned. Together Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi headed to the Uchiha compound.

The brothers walked in first, "we're home mom, dad." Sasuke called out. Itachi was silent as he went to sit down at the table where dinner was already set out. Fugaku was reading the paper ignoring their presence.

Mikoto Uchiha smiled at her boys then at Naruto. "It's nice to see you Naruto." Naruto gave her a respectful bow.

"Thanks for having me Miko-san." He sat at his spot at the table. They always left a spot for him even if they knew he was out on missions.

She let out a small chuckle, "you're always welcome. Now go wash up!"

Naruto blinks, "oh sorry." He scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Moron," Sasuke chided as he washed his hands.

"Bastard." Naruto shot back but smiled. These were the moments he loved. The Uchiha really were his family. He pushed Sasuke gently as they made their way back to the table. He was shoved back but when Mikoto looked at them they ceased their antics.

Naruto engaged them with small talk. Sasuke kept trying to get him to slip details about his mission. Only Itachi got after him. "Otouto Naruto-san cannot speak about his mission."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, "you know about it though."

"That is because I am his team leader and am to assist him when needed." Itachi sipped his tea. "Besides we don't have much information to begin with."

Fugaku jumped into the conversation. "They have a point Sasuke. If you aren't on the mission you shouldn't be asking questions."

Sasuke held back a sigh… and a punch to Naruto's face when he saw the bastard smirking. "Fine…" he nearly pouted. He hated not being involved.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared in the dining room. "Naruto-san you are to report to the Hokage immediately.

Naruto looked at the bird masked man with annoyance. "Man and when I thought I had a night off." He stood and bowed to Fugaku and Mikoto. "Thank you for having me for dinner."

"I'll send Sasuke over later with left overs dear." Mikoto replied. Fugaku only nodded mutely. Naruto gave them a big smile and left with the ANBU. As soon as he was out of the house his smile dropped. He was exhausted and now he had more work to do. If it was Shikamaru in this situation he was say 'how troublesome.'

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower for another long night of work. He got there and was surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of the Sandaime's desk. He moved up to them. "Hey Jiji, sensei. What's going on?"

The Third puffed his pipe. "Naruto, the Phantom was spotted again. On the northern boarder of the Land of Fire. Get your mask you are to leave right away."

Naruto sighed, "Yes sir." He bowed and headed off. Kakashi followed him. "Are you assisting me?" he nodded and continued reading his perverted book. Naruto just shook his head. "You know sensei if you keep reading that shit your brain is going to turn to mush."

Kakashi just eye smiled at him. "My mind is just fine Naruto-chan."

Naruto glared at him, "don't call me chan sensei." He growled as they entered the locker room. Naruto put back on his gear and mask. "Man I was hoping to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Maa, maa, you are doing fine Naruto. We can rest half way there. Besides he's probably going to be gone by the time we get there."

"Thanks sensei that's encouraging." Naruto grumbled sarcastically. This was going to be one big worthless hassle. The Phantom had been able to avoid them for months now. They were no closer to catching him then they were to finding out who he was.

Naruto strapped on his weapons and got ready to leave. It was going to be a long night.

Chapter Two:


End file.
